Papa's Sushiria
Papa's Sushiria is the thirteenth installment of the Papa's Gameria series. It was officialy launched on December 13, 2016. Description Your day takes a turn for the worse when you break Papa Louie's lucky cat statue. Is this to blame for the restaurant's underwhelming opening day? All we know is that Papa Louie left on a wild-eyed mission and you're now stuck running the restaurant. Can you turn your luck around and master the fine art of sushi making? Blog Announcement Hey Everyone, We have a huge surprise for you today! We are super-excited to announce Papa Louie's next restaurant extravaganza ... Papa's Sushiria! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8492 Workers The workers are Matt and Clover. They wear white headbands with a green and pink circle on it. They also wear a robe, pink pants, a forest green apron, and shoes with dark green laces. Introduction Matt/Clover/custom worker receives a letter from Papa Louie in their home. It is an invitation to have an exclusive tour of his brand new restaurant, Papa's Sushiria. After they finish the tour, Matt/Clover/custom worker accidentally breaks Papa's lucky cat statue. Matt/Clover/custom worker visits on opening day only to see that Papa Louie has no customers. Matt/Clover/customer worker asks if it is because of the lucky cat statue, and Papa Louie suggests that they work at the restaurant. Ending Matt/Clover/custom worker is called outside with Papa Louie for the reveal of the new large golden lucky cat statue outside of the restaurant. When they go back inside, there is a knock on the door and many of the customers are crowded outside. New Features *You may now choose any article of clothing in the game and have the colors match the current holiday. *There is now a "holiday spirit" meter based on how well your lobby and clothing match the current holiday. *Customer coupons may be purchased in the upgrade shop to "invite" a customer to the restaurant if you need to unlock a certain sticker. *Vincent delivers the gifting clothes, as well as customer coupons. Updates *'July 12, 2016 '- Papa's Next Chefs 2016 Winners!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7860 *'October 25, 2016' - Sneak Peek: Papa's Sushiria!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8492 *'November 1, 2016' - Sneak Peek: Worker Uniforms http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8526 *'November 7, 2016 '- Kingsley's Customerpalooza Champion...Elle!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8559 *'November 8, 2016 '- Sneak Peek: Sakura Bay http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8559 *'November 15, 2016 '- Sneak Peek: Super Custom Clothing http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8598 *'November 21, 2016 '- Sneak Peek: Vincent and Customer Coupons http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8685 *'November 28, 2016 '- Sneak Peek: Cook Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8710 *'December 1, 2016 '- Sneak Peek: Build Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8721 *'December 5, 2016 - '''Sneak Peek: Bubble Tea!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8746 *'December 8, 2016 '- Sneak Peek: Papa's Sushiria Launching Next Week!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8761 *'December 13, 2016 '- Play Papa's Sushiria Today!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8779 Customers *Hacky Zak (Start) *Bruna Romano (Start) *Wally (Random Day) *Yui (Random Day) *Chuck (Random Day) *Lisa (Random Day) *Elle (Time) *Kingsley (Time) *Rhonda (Time) *Connor (Time) *Vicky (Time) *Perri (Time) *Chester (Time) *Rudy (Time) *Janana (Time) *Olga (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Shannon (Time) *Brody (Time) *Duke Gotcha (Time) *Vincent (Time) *Hope (Time) *Iggy (Time) *Bertha (Time) *Steven (Time) *Tony (Time) *Allan (Time) *Mary (Time) *Foodini (Time) *Sue (Time) *Clair (Time) *Carlo Romano (Time) *Skyler (Time) *Peggy (Time) *Gremmie (Day 2) *Hugo (Rank 2) *Zoe (Rank 3) *Olivia (Rank 4) *Joy (Rank 5) *Tohru (Rank 6) *Mandi (Rank 7) *Austin (Rank 8) *Kayla (Rank 9) *Koilee (Rank 10) *Maggie (Rank 11) *Sasha (Rank 12) *Kenji (Rank 13) *Franco (Rank 14) *Cletus (Rank 15) *Utah (Rank 16) *Alberto (Rank 17) *Nevada (Rank 18) *Robby (Rank 19) *Kahuna (Rank 20) *Marty (Rank 21) *Rico (Rank 22) *Boomer (Rank 23) *Ember (Rank 24) *Scooter (Rank 25) *Prudence (Rank 26) *Penny (Rank 27) *Cecilia (Rank 28) *Timm (Rank 29) *Nick (Rank 30) *Johnny (Rank 31) *Hank (Rank 32) *Cooper (Rank 33) *Trishna (Rank 34) *James (Rank 35) *Willow (Rank 36) *Wendy (Rank 37) *Professor Fitz (Rank 38) *Georgito (Rank 39) *Sarge Fan (Rank 40) *Sienna (Rank 41) *Taylor (Rank 42) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 43) *Edna (Rank 44) *Radlynn (Rank 45) *Santa (Rank 46) *Cherissa (Rank 47) *Rita (Rank 48) *Julep (Rank 49) *Mitch (Rank 50) *Xandra (Rank 51) *Ivy (Rank 52) *Big Pauly (Rank 53) *Little Edoardo (Rank 54) *Wylan B (Rank 55) *Scarlett (Rank 56) *Greg (Rank 57) *Roy (Rank 58) *Yippy (Rank 59) *Mindy (Rank 60) *Crystal (Rank 61) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 62) *Doan (Rank 63) *Captain Cori (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers '''Bold '''indicates that the customer is new. * 'Emmlette' (Monday) * Whiff (Tuesday) * Akari (Wednesday) * Deano (Thursday) * Quinn (Friday) * Xolo (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Locals '''Bold '''indicates that the customer is a closer. *'Emmlette ' *Elle *Koilee *Vincent *Wylan B Ingredients Rices *White Rice (Start) *Brown Rice (Start) *Shiso Rice (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Willow) *Black Rice (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Xandra) Papers *Nori (Start) *Momoiro Soy Paper (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Joy) *Ukoniro Soy Paper (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Franco) Vinegar *Sushi Vinegar (Start) Fillings *Avocado (Start) *Saba (Start) *Cream Cheese (Start) *Tuna (Start) *Cucumber Slices (Start) *Snow Peas (Start) *Crab Stick (Start) *Salmon (Start) *Carrots (Start) *Lobster (Unlocked on Day 2 with Gremmie) *Tofu (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Olivia) *Unagi (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Tohru) *Jalapeños (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Maggie) *Green Onions (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Cletus) *Wagyu (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Ember) *Shiitake Mushrooms (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Prudence) *Shrimp Tempura (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Nick) *Tamago (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Johnny) *Octopus (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Georgito) *Yellowtail (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Sienna) *Radish Sprouts (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Radlynn) *Asaparagus (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Julep) *Fried Calamari (Unlocked at Rank 64 with Captain Cori) Toppings *Avocado (Start) *Mango Slices (Start) *Tuna (Start) *Salmon (Start) *Prawn (Start) *Kiwi Slices (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Robby) *Wagyu (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Ember) *Yellowtail (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Sienna) *Sayori (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Little Edoardo) Sauces *Wasabi Mayo (Start) *Duck Sauce (Start) *Ginger Miso Sauce (Start) *General Tso Sauce (Start) *Teriyaki Sauce (Start) *Yum Yum Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Hugo) *Yuzu Kosho (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Koilee) *Tonkatsu Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Marty) *Hibachi Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Timm) *Sriracha (Unlocked at Rank 35 with James) *Ponzu (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Mitch) Shakers *Tobiko (Start) *Sesame Seeds (Start) *Bonito Flakes (Start) *Tempura Crunch (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Kahuna) *Furikake (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Santa) Flavored Teas *Matcha Tea (Start) *Strawberry Tea (Start) *Mocha Tea (Start) *Chai Tea (Start) *Almond Tea (Start) *Blueberry Tea (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Zoe) *Piña Colada Tea (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Utah) *Tangerine Tea (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Trishna) *Taro Tea (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Sarge Fan) *Honeydew Tea (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Scarlett) *Chocolate Tea (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Yippy) Bubbles *Cucumber Bubbles (Start) *Mango Bubbles (Start) *Butterscotch Bubbles (Start) *Lychee Bubbles (Start) *Tapioca Pearls (Start) *Watermelon Bubbles (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Kayla) *Cherry Bubbles (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Scooter) *Pawpaw Bubbles (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Edna) *Sugarplum Bubbles (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Wylan B) *Cotton Candy Bubbles (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Mindy) *Kiwi Bubbles (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Crystal) *Huckleberry Bubbles (Unlocked at Rank 65 with Papa Louie) Holidays '''Bold '''indicates that the holiday is new. * Cherry Blossom Festival (April)' '- Unlocked at Rank 6 with Tohru (Favorited by Hacky Zak, Elle, Olivia, Kingsley, Tohru, Mandi, Austin, Kayla, and Koilee) * Cinco de Mayo (May) - Unlocked at Rank 11 with Maggie (Favorited by Rhonda, Connor, Vicky, Maggie, Sasha, Kenji, Franco, and Cletus) * Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked at Rank 16 with Utah (Favorited by Chuck, Perri, Chester, Utah, Alberto, Nevada, Robby, and Kahuna) * Starlight BBQ (July) - Unlocked at Rank 21 with Marty (Favorited by Lisa, Rudy, Janana, Marty, Rico, Boomer, Ember, Scooter) * 'BavariaFest' (August) - Unlocked at Rank 26 with Prudence (Favorited by Hugo, Gino Romano, Olga, Shannon, Prudence, Penny, Cecilia, Timm, and Nick) * Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked at Rank 31 with Johnny (Favorited by Bruna Romano, Johnny, Hank, Cooper, Trishna, and James) * Halloween (October) - Unlocked at Rank 36 with Willow (Favorited by Joy, Vincent, Hope, Iggy, Willow, Wendy, Professor Fitz, Georgito, and Sarge Fan) * Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked at Rank 41 with Sienna (Favorited by Bertha, Steven, Sienna, Taylor, Pinch Hitwell, Edna, and Radlynn) * Christmas (December) - Unlocked at Rank 46 with Santa (Favorited by Tony, Allan, Santa, Cherissa, Rita, Julep, and Mitch) * New Year (January) - Unlocked at Rank 51 with Xandra (Favorited by Wally, Zoe, Mary, Foodini, Xandra, Ivy, Big Pauly, Little Edoardo, and Wylan B) * Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked at Rank 56 with Scarlett (Favorited by Sue, Clair, Carlo Romano, Scarlett, Greg, Roy, Yippy, and Mindy) * 'Lucky Lucky Matsuri''' (March) - Unlocked at Rank 61 with Crystal (Favorited by Gremmie, Yui, Skyler, Peggy, Crystal, Mayor Mallow, Doan, Captain Cori, and Papa Louie) Holiday Ingredients Cherry Blossom Festival *Narutomaki (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Tohru) *Shiroi Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Sweet Sakura Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Mandi) *Kampachi (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Hakuto Tea (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Austin) *Wakame (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cherry Blossom Festival) Cinco de Mayo *Chorizo (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Maggie) *Tortilla (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) *Nacho Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Sasha) *Chipotle Cheddar (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) *Horchata Tea (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Kenji) *Recado Rojo (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cinco de Mayo) Summer Luau *Pineapple (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Utah) *Mizurio Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Calypso Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Alberto) *Canned Ham (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Luau Punch Tea (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Nevada) *Lemon Herb (Unlocked on Day 6 of Summer Luau) Starlight BBQ *Beef Brisket (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Marty) *Deli Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) *Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Rico) *Fried Onion Strings (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) *Powsicle Tea (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Boomer) *BBQ Rub (Unlocked on Day 6 of Starlight BBQ) BavariaFest *Brezn (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Prudence) *Rautenflagge Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of BavariaFest) *Marzen Mustard (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Penny) *Bratwurst (Unlocked on Day 4 of BavariaFest) *Black Forest Tea (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Cecilia) *Sauerkraut (Unlocked on Day 6 of BavariaFest) Maple Mornings *Bacon (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Johnny) *Kiiroi Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Maple Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Hank) *Hashbrown Patties (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) *English Breakfast Tea (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Cooper) *Cinnamon Sugar (Unlocked on Day 6 of Maple Mornings) Halloween *Uni (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Willow) *Tarantula Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Squid Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Wendy) *Torigai (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Witch's Brew Tea (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Professor Fitz) *Ikura (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) Thanksgiving *Sweet Potatoes (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Sienna) *Chairo Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thankgsiving) *Gravy (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Taylor) *Roasted Turkey (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Spice Tea (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Pinch Hitwell) *Roasted Pumpkin Seeds (Unlocked on Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Christmas *Tai (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Santa) *Elf Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Cranberry Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Cherissa) *Spruce Tips (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) *Peppermint Tea (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Rita) *Merry Masago (Unlocked on Day 6 of Christmas) New Year *Rainbow Yokan (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Xandra) *Rainbow Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Flavor X Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Ivy) *Eggplant (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) *Tutti Frutti Tea (Unlocked at Rank 53 with Big Pauly) *Rainbow Peppercorns (Unlocked on Day 6 of New Year) Valentine's Day *Strawberry Slices (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Scarlett) *Akai Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Azuki Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Greg) *Hokkigai (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Raspberry Tea (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Roy) *Pomegranate (Unlocked on Day 6 of Valentine's Day) Lucky Lucky Matsuri *Datemaki (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Crystal) *Lucky Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Kuri Kinton (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Mayor Mallow) *Kanpyo (Unlocked on Day 4 of Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Iyokan Tea (Unlocked at Rank 63 with Doan) *Lucky Dust (Unlocked on Day 6 of Lucky Lucky Matsuri) Specials Stickers Ranks Mini-Games Trivia *This is the second game taking place on an island, the first being Papa's Freezeria. *This is the first time Flipline Studios released two games in one year since 2013. *St. Paddy's Day is not an included holiday in this game. *This is the second time Easter is not an included holiday in a game with holidays, the first being Papa's Pastaria. *Cherry Blossom Festival is in April instead of May. *Radlynn is a normal customer for the first time since Papa's Hot Doggeria on non-tablet games. Gallery